houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Styling:Organization
Entropy is the earliest established organization in the New World to fight the Houkai and is also hostile to the Anti-Entropy organization. Its current leader is Otto Apocalypse. Background Entropy, Destiny or Schicksal was founded in the 7th century, originated in Western Europe and has its branches across the world, now control most parts of Europe, Africa and Asia. At its initial stage of establishment, the foundation of the organization relied on the framework of religion and implemented centralized management. After hundreds of years of development, the organization's religious overtones have been drastically reduced, but the leader of Schicksal is still known as the "Archbishop". The organization initially explored, collected and analyzed the artifacts of the relics by exploiting the remnants of the previous civilization that had been destroyed and destroyed and used them to counter the Houkai. However, after Otto Apocalypse was appointed Archbishop of Schicksal, Fuxi accelerated the research on collapsing energy and biotechnology under the leadership of Otto, which greatly enhanced the combat effectiveness of Entropy against Houkai. In particular, following the defeat of the Second Lawmaker in 2000, Schicksal developed a system of artificial holy marks based on the results of studies on the remains of the second lawyer recovered, greatly increasing the Valkyrie's utilization of Houkai energy, Valkyrie's fighting strength once again greatly improved. Also, 6 months before the events of Chapter 1 of the game, Schicksal finally succeeded in developing the Time Fracture system. Organizational Structure The Branch Families of Schicksal The Schariac Family The family who are responsible for the role of the “Priestess”, which mainly consisted of women. The Schariac family had excellent abilities to control Houkai energy. Famous members from the Schariac lineage is Cecilia Schariac The Kaslana Family The family who administers the role of the “Knight”, the Kaslana family were born with great Houkai adaptability and excellent combat abilities. Patriarchs are usually the most powerful members of the Kaslana family tree . Famous members of the Kaslana descent are Siegfried Kaslana and Kiana Kaslana. The Apocalypse Family The Apocalypse family is the one that administers the “Bishop” role, however the Apocalypse bloodline may govern the Schicksal Organization but has no power or rite to fight the Houkai unlike the other branch families. The Valkyrja System The valkyries were originally organized by Schicksal's most powerful fighters in the frontline of battlefield against their battle against the Houkai, responsible for the elimination or capture zombies, disintegrating beasts and other missions. Whenever a Houkai reaction occurs, a great deal of Houkai energy is released, and ordinary people are rapidly taken over by the Houkai energy and become zombies. However, some people have degrees of resistance, and thus be able to fight with the Houkai. Because women are far more adaptable to disintegrate Houkai energy than males. These fighters are also predominantly teenage girls and they are called "Valkyrja". Kallen Kaslana is one of the best representatives of early Valkyrja. The Valkyrja were classified in ranks. S-Ranks, A-Ranks and B-Ranks are the most excellent fighters among the rest, but they are extremely rare to find. Cecilia Schariac, Reanna Brigantia, Durandal, Rita Rossweisse, and Wendy are among the best examples of S to B-Rank valkyrja. Known Members The Apocalypse Family * Otto Apocalypse * Theresa Apocalypse The Schariac Family * Cecilia Schariac * Eleanor Schariac The Kaslana Family * Kallen Kaslana * Siegfried Kaslana * Kiana Kaslana Others * Raiden Mei * Bronya Zaychik * Murata Himeko * Fu Hua * Rita Rossweisse * Reanna Brigantia * Durandal * Wendy * Nancy Thomas Alva Edison Former * Fuxi * Nuwa * Welt Joyce * Albert Einstein * Frederika Nikola Tesla * Schrodinger Trivia -The entire North America Branch of Schicksal was bought by Nancy Thomas Alva Edison. In 1955, Edison was in charge of the Branch due to the fact that she was a genius- both in innovation and entrepreneurship- and the sponsor of the branch. - The history of the entire history of Schicksal is inspired by the Medieval Crusades that actually happened in real history. The Houkai in the story represented the fear of mankind of technological advancement. The Houkai were beasts sent down by ‘Houkai God’ to destroy the human civilization when they rose to high. Category:Styling Category:Templates